


Dedication

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Jeno.
Relationships: Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Kudos: 5
Collections: Least Expected





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During his first night in Rivendell, Merry has a hard time sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If anyone is offended by this, I'm sorry  
> blah blah  
> Feedback: Definately!! The more praise the better!!  
> Story Notes: Yeah, I took a couple of liberties. please dont sue me. I'm poor.

It was his first night in Rivendell, the first chance in weeks he could relax and let himself sleep without worry, but Merry Brandybuck could not even close his eyes. He sat on the floor, his heavy lidded eyes fixed on the door in front of him while his hand stroked the hilt of his short sword. This was a strange place, and although Strider had assured him that therewas no place safer, he could not drop his guard. Merry did not enjoy strange places, especially when he was separated from anyone familiar. Frodo was under the care of Elrond, with Sam by his side, and Pippen...well...he had no idea where Pippen was, he hadn't seen him for hours. 

*I didnt even let him out of my sight until we got to the dinner table, what made anyone think I'd want a separate room?* Merry thought scornfully, cursing the tall elf that had led Pippin, barely awake, away from the table, and away from him for an entire night. He had expected to see Pippin curled up in his bed when he returned to his own room an hour later, but found it empty much to his disappointment. It was impossible to sleep without knowing where Pippin was, and that he was alright in this strange place, even back in the safe, familiar Shire he preferred knowing where his younger cousin was, and that he was safe and happy. In reality, calling himself overprotective of Pippin would have been a understatement, but Merry only admitted to being _concerned_ about Pippins whereabouts and safety. 

*No one would understand if I told them anyway,* Merry felt his heart sink as he recalled the spring of his sixteenth year. The river had flooded, and Merry and his friends, followed closely, to their annoyance, by a stubborn seven year old Pippin, were daring each other to climb on a tree branch stretching over the churning water. Merry, disappointed that none of the older boys would accept his dare, decided to present it to the tiny Pippin, who was only too happy to get a chance to prove himself to the big boys. Merry had honestly never expected Pippin to accept the dare, or to actually manage to climb the branch...and he certainly had never expected the branch to break. He still remembered hearing the wood snap, and his own screams as Pippin was sucked underneath the angry river. It was less than an hour later, though it seemed like days, when Saradoc Brandybuck, Merry's father, came walking up the riverbanks with an unconcious Pippin in his arms who was badly bruised and cut with a broken leg, but alive. Later that night, it was those same hands that saved Pippins life that gave Merry the beating of his, although that was not the worst of his punishment. The memories of watching Pippin fall into the water and the agony of waiting to find out if he was alive or not haunted Merry still, the guilt that he had almost dared the most important person in his life to his death refused to leave his mind. The least Pippin deserved would be his protection, and if his friendship and his heart went with that, then Merry would give it to him. It wasnt long after the accident that spending time with Pippin became a pleasure rather than a chore, but the need to protect him never left. He loved Pippin, he needed to have him around for his own sake as much as Pippins...maybe more sometimes. Shaking off his thoughts and picking up his sword, Merry yawned and began to walk slowly around the room, studying the beauty of his surroundings while his heart beated heavily with worry. 

*I should sit down at least, maybe try to get a bit of rest,* Merry thought to himself while walking back towards the large, lonely bed, the past guilt aching in his heart. *I'll see Pippin in the morning I suppose, until then I'm no good to anyone this exhausted.* Placing his sword on the small table beside his pillow, Merry lowered himself onto the bed only to spring back onto his feet. He snatched up his sword, listening carefully to the sound of laboured breathing outside of his door. Silently, he slipped towards the door, his weapon held high in his right hand while his left jerked the door open. 

"Who goes there?" His voice growled, bringing the sword in front of him. "Speak!" 

"It's only me Merry!" A familiar voice cried out. "Stop!" A small figure stood shaking at the point of Merry's sword, gasping and out of breath. 

"What are you doing sneaking around Pippin?" Merry threw back his sword and welcomed his trembling cousin into his arms, closing his eyes as he embraced him. "You sounded like some sort of horrible creature breathing like that. Whats wrong?" Merry pulled Pippin out of the embrace and looked into his large, moist eyes. The gaze only lasted a few seconds before Pippin burst into a fresh round of tears and fell back into Merry's arms. Closing the door with one hand, Merry wrapped his other tightly around Pippins shoulders and guided him to the bed to sit down. Merry took Pippin tightly in his arms, patiently waiting until Pippin had calmed down enough to breathe. 

"I dont...I cant..." Pippin gasped. 

"Shhh. Calm down, just breathe Pip," Merry stroked Pippens back gently, rocking him like a babe in arms. "I'm sorry I scared you, I didnt expect you to be prowling around my door." Merry smiled as he felt Pippin laugh through his tears, breaking his panic. 

"I didnt mean to scare you either, I'm sorry," Pippin's eyes shone with unspilled tears as he broke the embrace and met them with Merrys. "I'm really sorry Merry." 

"Dont worry about it, no harm done," Merry leaned closer and squeezed Pippins shoulder lightly, his eyes burning with concern. "Now, what sent you here in tears? Do you have news about Frodo?" 

"No, nothing about Frodo..." Pippin stammered, looking down at his hands, suddenly feeling very foolish. "It's nothing at all actually, I should go, sorry I bothered you." Standing up to leave, Pippin was quite shocked when he felt Merry's hands grab his waist tightly and pull him back hard onto the bed. 

"I dont believe that you came here this upset for no reason Peregrin Took," Merry grasped Pippins head firmly with both hands, forcing Pippin to look into his eyes. "What's wrong?" 

"Promise you wont laugh?" Pippin whispered, his eyes refilling with tears. 

"Yes I promise, now just tell me!" 

"Well, after all this business we've been through, what with the ringwraiths and Frodo and..." Pippin drew a shaky breath and closed his eyes. "I'm afraid...I can't sleep alone." 

"Thats all?" Merry laughed. "Thats hardly worth tears much less hysterics." 

"Thats NOT all!" Pippin said indignantly, pulling his face out of Merry's hands. "I'm worried about Frodo, and I want to go home...and I had a terrible dream...and I just dont want this anymore! I want to go home Merry!" Collapsing face first onto the soft woven blanket at the foot of Merry's bed, Pippin began to sob. 

"Now....now Pippin, I wasnt making fun of you," Merry crawled beside his cousins shaking body and pulled him away from the blanket onto his own body. Pippin gave little struggle as his red, tear-stained face was pushed against Merry's neck, and his weak arms wrapped around the older hobbit's body with great ease. "Its alright to be afraid Pippin, this isnt easy, and I'd be lying if I said that I wasnt a bit scared either. But we're not alone, we have each other, no matter what, we still have each other, you'll always have me to run to when you need me." Merry closed his eyes and lightly kissed Pippins temple, pulling him closer against his body. 

"I can stay with you tonight then?" Pippin whispered, nuzzling his face deeper into the crevice between Merry's neck and collarbone, warmth enveloping his entire body. 

"Of course," Merry sighed, rubbing his cheek against the soft curls on Pippens head. "But lets turn around so the pillows have our heads rather than our feet." Slowly, almost unwilling to break the embrace, both hobbits rose from the foot of the bed. Merry picked his sword off of the floor and placed it in the corner with his cloak while Pippin slid underneath the warm blankets and rested his head against the pillow and sighed. Hearing the small, sweet noise behind him, Merry turned, watching as Pippin snuggled into his bed, his beautiful eyes closing as exhaustion began to pull at his eyelids. 

*God Pippin, you're a sight...* Merry thought, easing himself into the bed beside him, stroking his soft, unruly hair, fighting the urge to kiss it again. _If you only knew..._ Breaking from his reverie, Merry realized that Pippin was already fast asleep. Smiling, Merry gathered Pippin in his arms, holding him as tight as he could without hurting him, and surrendered to slumber himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry comforts Pippin after a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont sue me, I'm so poor I cant afford a toaster.  
>  Feedback: Yes yes yes!!!  
>  Story Notes: The normal stuff  
> dont read if you dont like m/m pairings  
> blah blah blah

_Where am I?_

*Where's Merry?* 

**_MERRY!_**

Pippin sat alone in a cold field, bleached a terrible greyish blue by the fog-shrouded moon, shivering. There was nothing around him except for a forest of mangled trees and pools of black water, he couldnt see anyone through the thick mist. 

_Merry! Where are you?_ He cried, bringing himself to his feet. _MERRY!_

_silence_

Fear squeezing his heart, Pippin began to run around frantically, the sharp branches tearing at his hair and clothes, Merry had to be somewhere...Merry wouldnt leave him alone in a place like this. Finally, out of breath, he collapsed underneath the remains of a once great oak tree, his heart pounding in his throat. As he felt his strength returning to him, a loud scream from behind him made Pippin jump up suddenly, turning towards the terrible sound. There stood Merry, frozen, his hands dangling at his sides, his mouth open, his eyes emotionless and staring. 

_Merry?_ Pippin whispered, reaching forward slowly. *Wha-?* 

*You're next!* Merry's eyes suddenly sprang to life as the blade of a large sword slid out the front of his stomach, blood running from his mouth. *You're next little Pip!* As Merry's laughing body fell to the ground, five tall wraiths stepped out from behind the black trees, their swords ready to strike. 

_No!_ Pippin turned to run, but fell down as a cold hand grabbed his ankle. He looked down to see Merry, still giggling madly through a mouthful of blood, holding his leg tight as the wraiths gathered around him, raising their swords high. 

_Close your eyes little Pippin! Here it comes!_ Merry's voice cackled as the blades flew towards Pippins helpless body. _Here it comes!_

* * *

Merry woke with a start as Pippins scream pierced the air, immediately springing up to do battle with whatever was terrorizing his young cousin. Seeing only an empty room, Merry turned back to Pippin and tried to take him into his arms for comfort. 

"No!" cried Pippin, pushing himself away, his eyes wide with fear. "Don't touch me!" 

"What? Pippin!" Merry drew closer to him despite his reaction. "Come here, its alright, its only me!" His anger rising as Pippen's feet and hands swatted at his body, Merry took both of his wrists in his hands while sitting on his stomach, away from his kicking legs. "Pippin! Stop it NOW! It's me, Merry!! NOW STOP FIGHTING!!" 

"Get off me!" Pippin's eyes were clenched shut and streaming with tears. "Let me go!" 

"PIPPIN!" Merry's voice snapped as he shook Pippin's small body hard, pausing when he felt it relax in his grip. He could see the fear melting from the wide eyes as Pippin slowly slid out of his dream, realizing who he was fighting. 

"Oh...Merry..." He sobbed, allowing Merry to wrap his arms around him. "It was that dream, I didnt mean to hurt you." 

"The same dream you mentioned earlier, I suppose?" 

"Yes, I've been having it for days." 

"That's odd," Merry sighed as Pippen's tears fell onto his neck. "What are you dreaming thats so terrible?" 

"I'm in this strange place, a black forest all covered with fog, and I'm running around calling your name. Then I hide behind a tree and I hear a scream and when I turn around I see you as a sword stabs through your stomach..." Pippin paused to draw a quick breath. "And then youre telling me I'm next, and then the wraiths come with their swords ready to do me in, so I turn to run...but you grab my foot and hold me, and youre laughing while you tell me to close my eyes because _its coming_ and then you just hold me down while they kill me...It's a horrible dream Merry, and I cant stop having it! I'm scared and they're ready to kill me and all I can hear is you laughing..." 

"And is that what you think I would really do?" Merry interrupted suddenly, unable to hide the hurt in his voice. "Do you think I would hold you down and let them kill you? And laugh while they were doing it?" 

"Well, no..." 

"Pippin you fool, I would never let someone _hurt_ you, much less kill you," Merry said, fighting the urge to shake more sense into Pippins head. "And I would never laugh if it was happening either." 

"You laugh when I get hurt all the time! What about the time I fell down that hill last year, and I was hurt then," Pippin scowled. 

"Not if someone was really hurting you! When you fell down that hill I was drunk, and you weren't badly hurt, you just scraped your leg up a little," Swallowing a chuckle at the memory, Merry tightened his arms around Pippins shoulders. "I cant help but to be offended though Pippin, why would you even think that I would do something to hurt you?" 

"I dont know...I dont think that you would hurt me Merry, I know that I'm safe with you," Pippin sighed. "I know I can trust you." 

"Then why do you think that your dreams are making me change into a person you know I'm not?" Merry pulled away from Pippin and looked deep into his eyes. 

"Maybe because _you and me_ changing what I'm scared of more than anything," Pippin blurted out, his face burning with embarassment almost instantly. "You're getting old and...I mean- when you get married and everything, you wont be around as much, and I wont get to see you and all. I'll just miss not being _Merry and Pippin_ because you'll be *Merry and Someone else* and I'll be- well, I dont know where I'll be." Swallowing his tears, Pippin broke eye contact with Merry before he kept talking. 

"Don't start thinking like that, you know we'll always be Merry and Pippin, no one is going to take your place!" Merry looked into his cousin's face, squeezing it gently while holding it inches from his own. "I dont think anyone could take your place in my life." 

"You're saying that now, but when you meet some girl and you fall in love, youre going to want to spend all your time with her rather than-" 

"Pippin, that won't happen, I promise you," Merry interrupted. 

"Merry, I-" 

"Pippin, I'm not going to get married and forget you!" 

"And how do you know that?" Before another protest could escape Pippins mouth, Merry pressed his lips against it briefly, long enough to send a shock through the younger hobbits body but too short for Merry's standards. "M-M-Merry?" 

"Do you remember when we were children Pippin, and I dared you to climb that tree branch over the river?" Merry felt the old wound on his heart flare up as he watched Pippin nod slowly, his eyes shining with more tears. "When that branch broke and you fell into the water and when I saw my father carrying you and you werent moving, I thought you were dead, and that it was all my fault. I got the worst beating of my life that night, but that was nothing compared to how guilty I felt...I almost killed you Pippin..." Merry trailed off, struggling against the tears that were choking him. "I made myself a promise that I would never let anything else happen to you, that I would protect you and stay with you forever. I cant break that promise Pippin, I can't let us be separated because if you needed me and I wasnt there..." Unable to struggle against the tears any longer, Merry began to sob, crushing Pippin to his body in a strong embrace. 

"Merry...you dont have to give up your life for me..." Pippin cried, his own tears running down his face onto Merry's shirt. "I'm not worth ruining your whole life over..." 

"Don't say that!" Merry grasped Pippins shoulders and pushed him back a couple of inches, just far enough to look clearly into each others eyes. "This is my life, you're all I need, understand? I know that I could break my promise and marry some girl like everyone else expects, but _I dont want to_! The only person in this whole world I want by my side is here right now, and I dont care what anyone thinks about it!" 

"I...I had no idea..." Pippin laughed nervously while more tears gathered in his eyes. "I never thought that..." 

"Pippin, I'm sorry..." Merry sighed as he felt his heart breaking. "If I've offended you, I never meant to...I-" 

"Do you think you could kiss me again?" Pippin interrupted, the nervous smile twitching on his face as it burned red. 

"What?" Merry felt his own face heat up as his nerves shook. 

"I liked it when you kissed me," Pippin could barely talk around his broad smile, and his trembling didnt help matters much. "And I think I'd very much like it if you did it again. Could you?" 

"Well, alright...I suppose I could kiss you again," Merry found himself shaking, the same shaky smile spread across his face. "But I think we both better stop smiling if we want to do it right." 

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous," Pippin took a couple of deep breaths. "If you dont count that little one, this is going to be my first kiss, you know." 

"Is that so?" Wicked thoughts flashed through Merry's mind as he began to run his fingers through Pippins unruly curls. 

"Well, I've never been that popular I suppose..." Pippin stuttured, feeling like a complete fool. "Is that alright with you? That you're my first?" 

"Pippin..." Merry sighed. "I don't think there's anything better you could have said..." Before Pippin could respond, Merry tightened his grip on the back of the younger hobbit's head and pushed their lips together. 

Pippin's tension from the first press of Merry's lips to his own vanished as he felt Merry's strong hands running over his back, neck and hair. The instant Merry could feel Pippin responding to the kiss, it seemed as if his entire body was springing to life, energy and passion he didnt know he had was now coursing through his veins, pleading for release. This was what he dreamed of, but this was really happening, _he was kissing Pippin_. Merry could taste the sweetness of Pippin's lips on his own and feel their heat burning against his, he felt like he would go mad if he couldnt have more. 

Slowly, so not to startle Pippin, Merry slid his tongue past the barrier of his lips, running it slowly along the tip of Pippin's before exploring the rest of his mouth. He could feel Pippins heart beat faster against his chest, moaning softly as their tongues touched again, entwining while he struggled with the buttons of Pippin's shirt. 

"Can't you undo buttons?" Pippin laughed, suddenly breaking the kiss. 

"Not while I'm _shaking_!" Merry, finally overtaken by lust and exasperation, grabbed the bottom of the shirt and tried to yank it over Pippins head. 

"Stop it! What are you trying to do?" Pippin cried, fighting to free himself from the tangle of fabric while Merry sat back and laughed. 

"Sorry," Merry grasped the shirt and carefully unwrapped his struggling lover, kissing him on the nose. 

"Are we _supposed_ to be laughing this much?" Pippin giggled, unbuttoning Merry's shirt and pausing to kiss him. 

"Probably not," Merry grinned, throwing his shirt over his shoulder. "But as long as we're having a good time, I dont think it matters." 

"I guess not, I'm just-" Pippin stopped mid-sentence as Merry's tongue ran up the side of his neck to his ear, tracing the contours before sucking lightly on the lobe. 

"Pippin, stop talking," Merry whispered lightly, leaving a trail of kisses back down Pippins jawline until he reached his eager mouth and tongue. Locked in another passionate kiss, Merry crawled on top of Pippins half naked body, pinning him to the bed while running his hands up and down his sides. Pippins own hands were on locked on Merry's shoulder blades, pushing them tightly together, his nails sinking into Merry's flesh as the kisses became deeper and Merry's hands roamed lower, trying to pull away the last of Pippins clothes. 

"Merry," Pippin's mouth broke from his again. "I dont want to have to explain ripped breeches to everyone, just undo them!" 

"If you insist," Merry pulled himself back just far enough to slip his hand in between their bodies, his fingers easily finding and undoing the buttons of both his lovers and his own trousers. Lifting himself from Pippins embrace, Merry tore the rest of their clothes from their bodies, freezing as he looked down on the naked body beneath his. 

"Whats wrong?" Pippin suddenly felt very self concious as Merry stared at his flesh. 

"It's you-" Merry stammered, tears gathering in his eyes. 

"Oh..." Pippin's head hung low, a lump growing in his throat. "Merry, I'm-" 

"You're beautiful," Merry leaned forward quickly, his lips catching a tear as it trailed down Pippins cheek. "I've always dreamed of what this night would be like if it ever happened, and it seems that you've outdone anything I could imagine." Pippin felt the tension in his chest fade as Merry's warm mouth pressed against his, their tongues meeting while the older hobbits hands massaged his shoulders in slow circles, drifting down the front of his chest and around his sides. 

"Ohhhh...Merry..." Pippin's voice wavered as Merry's lips broke from his own and began to travel down his neck, his teeth gently biting the thin layer of skin over Pippins collarbone. Tasting and exploring the sweet flesh of Pippin's neck with his tongue, Merry slipped his hand between their bodies, tightening his fingers around the base of his lover's erection, slowly sliding up the shaft until he felt the soft head, slick with precum. 

"Pippin, I've dreamt about this for the longest time," Merry whispered softly in Pippin's ear, stroking his cock faster and harder as he heard the young hobbit moaning his name softly. "I've wanted to kiss you, to touch you, to hear you say my name with that passion in your voice. _I wanted you_." 

"And now you have it," Pippin gasped, his body shuddering with a pleasure he didnt know was possible. "You have me, Merry." Their lips found each other before another word could be spoken, tongues sliding together in a frantic dance as Merry began to rub his own arousal against Pippin's thigh. 

Merry felt dizzy with ecstacy as Pippin began to squirm underneath him, rubbing his thigh hard against Merry's cock while fighting to find more friction against his own. Sensing the urgency of Pippin's current state, Merry massaged his lover's erection with more vigor, gripping and sliding his eager hand over the hard flesh as he heard Pippin's muffled moans from beneath his lips. Struggling to maintain the kiss through cries and whimpers, Merry's lips lost their battle as Pippin's entire body jolted suddenly, becoming completely taunt. 

"Muh...muh....MERRY!" Pippin wailed, his fingers buried deep in the flesh of Merry's back as his orgasm seized his entire body, covering Merry's hand and their bellies with warm, sticky juice. "Oh, Merry...Merry..." His voice trailed off as his energy dropped suddenly, exhaustion setting in the place of passion. 

"Don't fall asleep just now Pippin," Merry kissed his lips softly, his hand still settled between Pippin's legs. "There's still something I think I'd like to try, if you'd let me." 

"Whats that?" Pippins eye's were wide, nervous but excited. 

"Pippin, if you say no, I'll understand and bother you no more about it," Merry began, his lust making it hard to speak, much less think, with any degree of rationality. "I'd like to be inside of you, if you'd allow it." He kissed Pippin's brow and looked into his eyes, his heart pounding in his chest. 

"I think I'd like that Merry," Pippin said softly, rubbing his nose against Merry's before kissing his bottom lip. 

"I won't hurt you, I promise," Merry returned the gentle kiss with one of his own. 

"I never thought you would," A sweet smile spread across Pippin's face as Merry kissed his forehead and cheeks before sitting up. "I trust you Merry." 

"Thank you," Merry returned the smile as his hand ran down Pippin's chest. "But I want you to promise me that you'll tell me if you want me to stop." 

"You have my word," Pippin laughed nervously. "Now please quit stalling!" 

"Alright," Merry dipped his fingers in the warm fluid on Pippin's stomach and began to paint his own swollen erection with it. He had to make sure he did this right, he didnt want to hurt Pippin, especially on their first night together. 

After his cock was substantially covered, Merry scooped up the final drops of semen and, spreading Pippins legs with his knee, pressed his index finger against his lover's tight opening. Sliding his finger slowly through the ring of muscle, Merry watched at Pippin bit his lower lip to stifle a moan, his eyelids clenching shut. 

"Are you alright?" Merry asked, hesitating before going any further. 

"Dont stop," Pippin gasped, his eyes still closed. "Please, don't-" His voice caught in his throat as he felt Merry slide a second finger into him, the passion in his body reawakening. Pippin eased his eyelids open as Merry continued to work his fingers in and out of his body, stretching and relaxing the tight muscles. Slowly removing his fingers, Merry slid his hands under Pippin's body and pulled him up into his lap, kissing him madly as he carefully lowered him onto his aching member. 

Pippin gasped sharply as he felt Merry's width penetrate him, sudden bursts of pleasure and shock running through his entire body, echoing with growing resonance as Merry began to rock within him. He allowed Merry's lips to drift from his onto his neck, suckling and nibbling at his salty skin. 

"Merry, don't hold back, please..." Pippin cried out. "Please, faster." 

Merry's movements were slow and careful as he eased Pippin onto his back, their bodies still locked together, and as Pippin sank into the bed, Merry lost control. The slow rhythm was teasing, like only having a crumb when the whole cake sat in front of you, he needed more, and Pippin had asked nicely. He began thrusting faster, burying himself deep within Pippin's body, his heart thundering in his chest like a million horses. Merry forgot the perils of their long journey, the gravity of their situation, and his guilt from the past as Pippin moaned his name in his ear. All he could feel, all he knew at this instant was Pippin's hot body and sweet voice, and the ecstacy that both gave him. 

"Pippin, I can't last much longer," Merry gasped, his breath sucked from his body by the raw pleasure of their lovemaking. "Pippin, I-" A shudder rang throughout Merry's body as his orgasm hit him, his hips pushing him tight against Pippin, a hot flood running from him into Pippin's shaking body. Pulling his softening member out slowly, Merry turned and flopped back onto the bed, his pulse pounding in his ears. 

"Oh..." Pippin began, his train of thought disappearing as fast as it appeared. He lay out of breath next to Merry, too weak to move and too exhausted to want to. 

"Pippin, that was beautiful, thank you," Merry said minutes later, after he could catch his breath and his wits. 

"You're welcome, I suppose," Pippin laughed softly. "Although it feels like I should be thanking you." 

"Pippin, there's something I've needed to say all night, but I wanted you to know I was saying it with a clear head," Merry rolled over, looking into Pippin's eyes while delicately brushing the curls from his forehead. "I love you Peregrin Took, I really do." 

"Oh Merry..." Pippin's eyes swam with tears as he fought the urge to scream. "I love you too." Their lips met for an instant before Merry wrapped his arms tightly around him in a protective embrace. 

"Let me keep my promise Pippin, I need it as much as I fear you do sometimes," Merry whispered, reaching behind him for a blanket to draw over their bodies. 

"I wouldnt have you break it," Pippin replied as he drifted into sleep. "And it's not mine to break." 

"I love you Pippin." Merry kissed the crown of Pippins head before resting his cheek against the soft curls. 

"I love you too, Merry." 

* * *

_Merry!?_

**_MERRY!_**

**_DONT LEAVE ME HERE!_ **

_Merry? Where are you?_ Pippin cried, his heart pounding in his chest as he ran through the black, twisted skeletons of trees. He was back in this place, surrounded by fog and decay, and the thunder of horses hooves came at him from every direction. They were coming to get him, they would kill him without mercy, they would- 

_Pippin!_ A voice behind him yelled. Cautiously, Pippin broke his stride and turned around, warmth destroying the fear in his heart. Merry stood behind him smiling, the fog and dead trees had disappeared, replaced with the welcoming sunshine and landscape of the Shire. The sound of horses was gone, the song of a bird in its place. 

_Merry? Where did it all go?_ Pippin walked forward towards his lover. 

*I took it away, Pippin,* Merry said, closing the distance between them. _I told you I would protect you from anything. That includes bad dreams._ Pippin felt Merry's arms encircle him, holding him tight, melting the memory of the fog and the Nazgul from his mind. 

He was safe. 

And he was loved. 

<fin>


End file.
